The Titanium Ninja/Transcript
(The Nindroids put the Golden Weapons on top of Borg Tower.) Overlord: Have they melted down the Golden Weapons? Pythor: Yes, the Golden Armor will be ready for your evil bidding, my Dark Lordship. Overlord: Borg's still here? What use is he now that Project Arcturus is completed? (Laughs.) Yes. Yes! Behold, the beginnings of the Golden Master! Cyrus: You're...you're releasing me? But what have you done? What now? Cryptor: Now you watch your city and all of Ninjago fall. And bow to a new master. Looks like you always have that part down. (Laughs.) Cyrus: How can I stop this? (The Ninja are still trapped in Delta V.) Kai: These bugs just keep coming. We are going nowhere. Jay: Nya, there's no way we're getting off this planet. Any last words, my darling? Cole: How about "It was always you, Cole. I won't be able to carry on without you." Nya: (On a communication device) Now is not the time for that! Can't I care for both of you? Now just don't give up. Lloyd: My dad was right, I should've never given up my Golden Power. We could have all been home. Now the Overlord has all he needs to become the Golden Master. Garmadon: Don't say that. I was wrong. You must trust your friends. Trust yourself. P.I.X.A.L.: They've returned with the Golden Weapons. It's only a matter of time. Wu: Search for the power within, then realize the greatness within each other. Lloyd: He's right. We can get off this planet. Kai: What about your Green Power, Lloyd? Zane: It's too far. He'd never be able to keep his focus that long. Cole: (Sighs.) No one happens to have a build-your-own-rocket-kit handy, do they? Lloyd: Whoa. That's it! Jay: You have a build-your-own-rocket-kit? Lloyd: No, but we can make one. Arcturus may not fly, but she'll give us all the metal we need. And Zane knows this solar system better than anyone. Zane: And Kai's Fire could weld the missing parts. Kai: Cole's manpower could do all the heavy lifting. Cole: Jay has enough electricity and nerd knowledge to make a halfway believable spacecraft. Jay: haha. Hey! Hey. This could actually work. Kai: Let's fire this thing up and see if she'll fly. (They finish making the rocket.) Lloyd: Boosters? Kai: Check. Lloyd: Electronics? Jay: Check. Lloyd: Navigation? Zane: Check. Lloyd: How are we holding together? Cole: Bubblegum and a wish. Lloyd: Let's go home, fellas. Nya: They have lift off! (They cheer.) (In the city, the ground starts to rumble.) Woman: What is this now? Hasn't Ninjago suffered enough already? Overlord: I was trapped in Lord Garmadon, then I was trapped in the Digiverse. Now I am free! Bow to your Golden Master! (The Ninja are approaching Ninjago.) Cole: Hold on, we're almost there. Zane: My power source has reached critical mass. It appears my unlimited energy is in fact limited. Jay: Critical mass? Like, it's gonna blow up? Zane: Don't worry about me. I must use my power to hold our vessel together. Lloyd: No way, Zane. Entering the atmosphere means we have air. Jay: No, it means we're gonna burn up. Lloyd: Listen! With just enough air, we can now support our Elemental Shields. Let's try, guys! (Skales and his son watches Ninjago.) Skales: We tried to warn them, Junior. This time, it's their fight to lose. Postman: Oh! It's the Ninja! (The citizens cheer.) Pythor: They've returned? But how? Overlord: If the Ninja are what give them hope, then we'll destroy them. Prepare for battle! Cole: I hate to bring this up now, but parachutes would've come in handy. Kai: Friends and family make a good substitute. Pixa: Coordinating catch. Be on the lookout. Kai, go for 56 degrees north, 12 east. (He lands in his Kai Fighter.) Zane, you're next. Zane: Don't worry, I've got you. (He lands in his Hover-Copter.) Cole and Jay: Ninja, go! (They land in their mech and Lightning Offroader, respectively. Lloyd uses his Golden Cycle.) Wu: Welcome home, Ninja. Garmadon: Brother, I can't remember the last time we fought together on the same team. Zane: I have the city in my sights. Jay: City? That's not a city, that's an impenetrable fortress! Garmadon: Behind that wall, the Golden Master has the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. Cyrus: (On screen) Ninja, if you get this message, I've managed to escape and have found refuge within the Temple of Fortitude here in the city. Wu: Temple of Fortitude? That was left over from the Stone Wars. The Overlord used it as a stronghold against the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon: It has a sacred seal of protection that can resist the Golden Power. Very clever. Cyrus: If you can make it here alive, I think I have a device that could defeat him. Lloyd: Ten we have to get to that Temple. Everyone, stay together. Kai. You, Nya, and Zane take the high road. We'll make our own road. Cole: I don't have time for finesse. Nya: Is that wall getting higher? Zane: It's just like the Digiverse. His turf, his rules. Wu: The Temple's up ahead. Nya: Two down and moving onwards to the—(She gets hit.) Kai: Nya's down! I repeat, Nya's down! Cole: I'm going back for her. Jay: No, I'll go back. Zane: Go back, and our probability to make it to the Temple exponentially diminishes. Kai: This isn't about numbers, Zane. It's about family. Lloyd: Everyone else head to the Temple, we'll go pick up Nya. Kai: I've got her. She's on the corner of Bradley Boulevard and—(all the Ninja got hit, knocking them off their vehicles) and somewhere. Overlord: The famous Ninja have time for a meet-and-greet. Let's dance. (He laughs and does a giant Spinjitzu.) Lloyd: Change of plans. Run! Cole: Whoo-hoo! Nya: This is a complete mess. Cryptor: Now let's see if the little girl can fight without her big suit. (The Ninja made it to the Temple.) Wu: Brother, now! (They close the doors.) Garmadon: Activate the shield. (They did before the Overlord can enter.) Overlord: No, no! (Nya attacks Cryptor.) Cryptor: You kick like a little girl. Nya: Oh, yeah? How's this for little? (The Nindroids try to break the shield.) Overlord: Keep shooting. They will break and die busy. Lloyd: You said you had a weapon that could stop him? Cyrus: I do. It's my best protected secret. Jay: What is it? Zane: It is well-protected. Lloyd: Is it an ancient curse? Kai: I say fire power. Cole: I hope it rocks. Jay: Is it dangerous? Is it alive? Does it come with a manual? Is it a—a—a pill!? Cyrus: Ah, not just any pill, a nano pill. For all of time, scientists have been searching for the holy grail of inventions. A diet pill that actually works! Garmadon: Wait until you are old, you'll see why it's so important. Tell me, Borg. Does it work? Cyrus: No. But the nanotechnology inside has an adverse effect. It not only shrinks your waistline, but miniaturizes you as well. Zane: You've made a shrinking pill? Kai: Let me get this straight. You want us to get close to this guy, who has armor that with the mere tough, would make us toast, and you want us to give him a pill? Cyrus: Precisely! Garmadon: Brother, do you remember when both of us were on the same team? Jay: Uh, hey, yeah, old timers, mind paying attention? We're trying to save the world here! Wu: You're right, brother, on the playground when we were kids. Templegate Tigers. Garmadon: Ha, I threw a mean curve ball, and your stick could thread the needle. We never lost. Wu: So true. Get us close, Ninja, and we'll give the Golden Master his medicine. (The citizens panic as the Overlord destroys the city.) Pythor: Haha! The people are losing hope. Soon they will bow to you, Golden Master. (Cryptor throws Nya to a wall.) Cryptor: What is that perfume I smell? Fear? Nya: Actually, it's called Damsel in Distress. But I don't think it suits me. Cryptor: you think you can mock me? Nya: Of course. Doesn't everyone? I mean, even Min-Droid knows you're short of a hard drive. Cryptor: Min-Droid? That little piece of scrap isn't even fit to tighten my bolts. I've met toasters more intelligent than him. (Min-Droid hears this and attacks Cryptor, freeing Nya.) (The Ninja grabs some armor.) Kai: Are you sure this is gonna protect us? Garmadon: If the Overlord's Stone Warriors used this against the First Spinjitzu Master, I see no reason why we can't use it against those exact same powers. Zane: Here. You take it. (He offers P.I.X.A.L. his armor.) P.I.X.A.L.: No, you are vital to this mission. Don't worry about me. I shall see you again. Garmadon: Zane. Zane, we have to go. Lloyd: Hey, the seal! It's broken! Nya: (Nya arrives, destroying some Nindroids.) Better late than never! Go get 'em, Ninja! All: Ninja, go! Wu: Feels like old times, doesn't it? Garmadon: Yes. It feels good. (The Ninja are protected by some debris.) Cole: I don't believe it, the armor's working! Jay: Keep going! We have to take the heat off the Senseis! Overlord: My powers! They aren't working! They won't start coming! (The citizens cheer.) Pythor: Then attack the people. Lloyd: We have to save the people! Kai: We have to get the Senseis closer! Slithraa: (He comes up from a manhole.) People of Ninjago, follow me! Jay: The snakes are on our side? Great. Now I have seen it all. Kai: We'll never get close enough. Garmadon: We won't need to. Ready to thread the needle, brother? Wu: Let's show them what old timers can do. (They hit the pill toward the Overlord, but Pythor swallows it instead.) Pythor: (Coughs.) Ah! What's happening to me? (He shrinks.) No! (He slithers away as he's being chased by the Falcon.) Overlord: That was it? That was all you've got? (He grabs everyone except Zane.) Cole: The armor, why isn't it working? Overlord: Because your time is over! Zane: Support me, friends, for one last time. (He touches the Golden Master's armor.) Let my friends go! Overlord: Go where, doomed Ninja? The Golden Weapons are too powerful for you to behold. Your survival chance is low. Zane: This isn't about numbers. It's about family. (The Ninja are being let go of.) Lloyd: He's not letting go! Jay: His heart! It's reaching critical mass! Cole: If his heart overloads, he'll blow! He'll never survive! Kai: Let go of him, Zane! What is he doing? Wu: He's protecting us. Zane: I am a Nindroid, and Ninja never quit. Go, Ninja. Go! (He uses his Ice on the Golden Master.) Overlord: What are you doing? Let me go, you fool! Jay: No, Zane, no! Wu: We have to get out of here now. (They go in a manhole.) Kai and Jay: No! P.I.X.A.L.: No. (Zane gets some flashbacks.) Ninja: Ninja, go! Julien: Zane! Wu: There's something special about you, Zane. Zane: I know who I am. Julien: You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. (In the present, Zane successfully destroyed the Golden Master.) Cyrus: I used to think technology would be the answer to all of our problems. (The Ninja, their allies, and the citizens attended Zane's funeral.) But then I saw technology invent new problems. Devastating problems. And then a Nindroid named Zane saved us all. He was the perfect balance between us and technology. He taught us that life should be a balance. Technology can improve our lives, but so can people. And if we focus on one at the expense of the other, that's when the balance is off. Our city will find its way again, but this time with Zane as our compass. With that, I give to you the Titanium Ninja. (He uncloaks Zane's statue.) Nya: So, what happens after this? Cole: I don't know. Jay: And I don't care. Today's about Zane. Cyrus: And now Kai would like to speak for those who knew him best. Kai: Everyone wondered what powered Zane. I don't know if we'll ever know, but I'd like to think it was brotherhood. Because he powered me. And he'll still power me as his memory lives on. Ninja never quit, and Ninja will never be forgotten. Wherever you are, Zane, you'll always be one of us. (It starts to snow.) P.I.X.A.L.: (On computer) You are Zane, a droid like me. What does Zane stand for? (P.I.X.A.L., who was not attending the funeral, rushes to a set of computers.) Zane: (On computer) I stand for peace, freedom, and courage. P.I.X.A.L.: (On computer) Your hardware is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible. Why are you so different? Zane: (On screen) We're all different, but I don't feel so different around you. P.I.X.A.L.: Zane? Is that you? Zane: (On computer) You are vital to me. P.I.X.A.L.: (On computer) You are vital to me. I shall see you again. Zane: (On computer) I'm just Zane. Are we compatible now? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Transcript Category:Episodes